


How To Get Him To Kiss You, by Castiel

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Clueless Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Castiel has noticed some signs which seem to indicate that Dean wants to kiss him, but he has no idea what he should do to actually make it happen. Could research be the answer? Could it even help in a way that Castiel doesn't anticipate?





	How To Get Him To Kiss You, by Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RidinCastielInTheImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala). I hope you enjoy this treat.

Castiel was frustrated, confused… _irritated_. He was a millennia old being, with more experience of humanity than anyone living, and yet he did not know how to kiss the object of his affection. In fact, he didn't even know how to approach the subject. He had told Dean that he loved him, when he thought he was about to die, but Dean didn't reply, or show any hint that he felt the same. Castiel could almost convince himself that Dean wasn't interested, and yet…

 

Whenever they stood close Dean would stare at his lips, and sometimes his gaze would travel lower. Then there was all the touching; Dean would find an excuse to touch him whenever he could, on the shoulder, the back, and sometimes on the face. _Castiel loved it when Dean touched his face_. They had hugged a few times too, but that was always when one of them had nearly died, or thought they were going to die. Oh yes, and there was also the constant ‘accidental’ brushing of fingers, which were actually driving him insane. What in Chuck’s name was Castiel supposed to do with all of this?

 

Research.

 

Castiel decided that he would research the shit out of the subject; find out how to look for clues, what he should do to help things along, that kind of thing.

 

Typing ‘How do I know if a guy wants to kiss me’ into Google came up with many results. Castiel clicked on one, which gave a list of signs to look for.

 

 _How close does he sit when you're alone together_? _If he sits in close proximity, and even has his limbs touching yours, then it could be one of the signs he wants to kiss you_. Well, Dean had all but sat in his lap when he had stormed into the cafe when Castiel was talking to Ishim. They weren't alone together, but Dean had shown no concept of personal space at all.

 

 _If he keeps glancing down at your lips, it's because he wants to touch them. Of course, he could also want to kiss you if he's staring into your eyes_. There were so many instances of Dean doing both that Castiel wouldn't know where to start.

 

 _If he keeps licking his lips or touching them with his hands, it's a good sign_. Castiel could instantly recall a number of times that Dean had done this.

 

 _If he's flirting with you, then there's definitely some chemistry between you_. _If he's way more flirty than usual, it could mean that he's hoping for a kiss_. Castiel remembered Dean saying. “There are two things that I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not under my watch." Was that considered flirting? He was pretty sure it was.

 

 _If he touches your arm when he's talking, or rests his hand on your thigh, he likes having his hands on you. Giving you little touches is a stepping stone toward giving you a kiss_. Again, there were so many times Dean had touched him unnecessarily - although not on the thigh.

 

 _People like to kiss things they find pretty. If he keeps complimenting you, then he obviously likes what he sees_. Dean had called him devastatingly handsome; that was most definitely a compliment, and had made Castiel's heart sing.

 

There were a couple of points that didn't seem to apply to Dean, but Castiel liked the final part: _If a guy shows only one of these signs, it might not mean much, but if a few of them are true, then the chances are high that he wants his lips pressed against yours_.

 

When it was all put together, this was some very useful information. Although Castiel was still unsure what to do with it. Should he show it to Dean? Ask him to explain himself?

 

He had a feeling that this would not be a very good move.

 

Well, maybe Castiel would have to use those same moves on Dean. He decided to carry on, and Google ‘types of kiss’. He was faced with a lot of results, so he thought it best to click on the first one: ‘20 Different Types of Kisses and What They Actually Mean’. As Castiel began to scroll down the page, he saw another link: ‘How to kiss’, but before he could click on this one, Dean came into the kitchen. Castiel slammed the laptop closed, and looked up at his friend, smiling.

 

“Mornin’ sunshine.” _Was that a flirtation_? “Want some coffee?” Dean held Castiel's gaze as he waited for the angel to reply.

 

“Yes please Dean.”

 

Dean moved over to the coffee machine, and set about making two cups; one for each of them. “What were you doing on the laptop, Cas?” Dean sat next to him, with barely any space between them, and Castiel could feel the heat coming from his body.

 

Castiel fumbled for a reply to Dean's question. “C-cats.”

 

“You were looking at cats on the internet? That's adorable… I mean hilarious. Erm, *cough* did you find any good videos?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh. Well, give me the laptop and I'll find you some.”

 

“No, it-it's okay. I can find my own cat videos.”

 

Dean furrowed his brow and gave Castiel a sceptical look. “It wasn't cat videos, was it? You were watching porn, weren't you?”

 

Dean smiled as he said this, but Castiel saw a distinct flash of jealousy in those green eyes.

 

“No, I was not watching porn Dean. I was doing… erm, research.”

 

“Oh. Well, show me what you're researching then, so I can help you.”

 

Castiel panicked, as he realised that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this. The only thing he could hope for was an interruption. _Where were Sam and Jack when he needed them_? Slowly lifting the laptop lid, Castiel seriously considered zapping off to somewhere safer, but he hadn't done that since Lucifer had almost killed him the night Jack was born. Dean had been very careful to make sure that Castiel didn't leave the bunker without him, and Castiel didn't want to upset him, despite knowing that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

 

Growing impatient, Dean pulled the laptop towards him. “Jeez Cas, could you go any slow-” His words caught in his throat when he saw what was on the screen. “Were you researching kissing, Cas? Did you meet someone?” Now there was definite jealousy on Dean's face.

 

Castiel wondered how long it would take Dean to realise that this was impossible, as they had barely left each other's side in weeks. He didn't speak, just waited for the penny to drop, which was probably going to happen any moment now, as Dean had just clicked on the other tab Castiel had open.

 

“7 signs he wants to kiss you? Did… did you meet a guy, Cas?” _Oh, shit_. Dean's expression had gone from jealousy to hurt.

 

“Dean, let me explain.”

 

“Nah, it's okay Cas. It looks like you've got this all figured out. I’ll leave you to your ‘research’.” Dean stood up to leave, and Castiel knew he had to stop him.

 

“Dean, could you help me with this research? You know more about this than I do.” This was a crazy thing to say, Castiel knew this, but he had to get Dean to stay.

 

“You want me. To help you find out how to kiss another guy? I mean… a guy.” Dean didn't look happy at all.

 

“Yes. Maybe you could… show me.” Castiel couldn't decide if this tactic was ridiculous, or a really clever way of finally getting to kiss Dean.

 

Dean blinked a few times, then slowly nodded his head. “I could, um… show you, yeah.”

 

He pulled Castiel to his feet, and they faced each other, staring into each other's eyes, as they so often did. Then Dean moved right into his personal space, and cupped his cheek with his hand.

 

“So, this is good for a first kiss.” Dean moved forward until their lips were almost touching, and after a brief hesitation, brushed his lips softly against Castiel's. They were barely making contact, but Castiel could feel the blood rushing through his veins, as if they were on fire. He wanted to put his arms around the hunter and feel him, but held back, for fear of giving too much away.

 

Dean pulled back, breathing heavily, and made eye contact with Castiel again. His pupils were dilated, and he was blushing beautifully. He cleared his throat, but when he spoke his voice was rough. “Yeah… so, that's how you kiss.”

 

He looked like he was about to leave again, so Castiel spoke up. “Thank you Dean.” He surprised himself when he noticed how deep his own voice had gotten, and Dean's eyes widened with _desire_?

 

“Is that all I need to know about kissing, Dean? Could you teach me anything else?”

 

Without saying a word Dean pulled Castiel into his arms, so that their bodies were flush against each other. He lifted one hand and placed it in the angel’s hair, and began to stroke it.

 

“Pull him close and whisper in his ear. Can I kiss you?” Dean's lips brushed over his ear as he whispered into it, and Castiel's breath hitched.

 

“Y-yes, please. Please kiss me, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, and he felt Dean shift slightly before their mouths collided.

 

This kiss was not like the first; where that one was soft and gentle, this was hard and passionate, and Castiel thought he might pass out. Dean was not kissing, so much as devouring him. Those beautiful lips were as skilled as Castiel would have expected; moving against his with a perfection. And he was making this moaning sound, and pushing his tongue into Castiel's mouth.

 

As soon as they had started kissing, Castiel had wound his arms around Dean's back. Now he yanked the hunter’s shirt free of his pants and caressed the skin with one hand, while carefully sliding the other hand into Dean's pants. Castiel grabbed hold of his ass and squeezed; drawing out the most amazing sound from the man as they pulled apart for air.

 

“Oh fuck… Cas. Yes, right there.” Dean sounded utterly wrecked, and Castiel vowed to make him sound worse, as he moved his mouth down to Dean's neck and covered it in kisses. Their lower bodies were now grinding together; hips rolling, and erections rubbing against each other, through their clothing.

 

“Ohhhhh… holy fuck. Cas!” Dean shouted out as Castiel sucked a mark into his skin.

 

He was hardly aware of the noises he was making, until Dean groaned out “Cas, if you keep grinding against me and making porn noises I’m gonna come in my pants.”

 

The angel growled in response. “Do it. Come for me, Dean. I want to hold you while you orgasm.” He slid his hand around to the front of Dean's pants and took hold of his cock. Almost immediately, the man reached his climax, and his release pulsed out of him, over Castiel's hand and onto his clothing.

 

“Sweet mother of Chuck, Cas. That was awesome.” It had taken a few moments for Dean to be able to speak again, and a guilty look suddenly crossed his face. “Shit, what about the man you met? I’m sorry Cas.”

 

“The man I met? Well… he has just had a spectacular orgasm, and I’m hoping he is about to return the favour.”

 

“Ohhhh.” A realisation hit Dean, and he chuckled. “Why, you sneaky son of a bitch. Wait… 7 signs he wants to kiss you? That was about me?”

 

“Everything is about you, Dean. For me, anyway.”

 

“Well, I think it's about time we made it about you. C’mon angel.” Dean tried to straighten himself up as he took Castiel's hand to lead him to the bedroom. There were a few more things he was hoping to teach him.

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually google how do I know if a guy wants to kiss me, and found the page 7 signs he wants to kiss you. When I read what the signs were I realised just how perfect it was for this story. How well it fits Dean Winchester.


End file.
